1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio signal processing techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for decorrelating audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many audio processing applications, including synthetic reverberation, ambience rendering for upmix, and multichannel acoustic echo cancellation, it is necessary to reduce the cross-correlations of a set of audio signals to achieve the desired performance. Time-domain methods for decorrelation are computationally complex and involve a high resource cost. Many audio processing algorithms operate on frequency-domain signal representations. It would be desirable to provide a computationally efficient method for decorrelation that could be used in conjunction with other processing that is being carried out in the frequency domain.